coda_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Eleven: Magenta
Chapter Eleven: Magenta is the fourth episode in the second season of Coda. Synopsis Andrea decides on a plan to divert the oncoming threat, as someone in Crawford faces a medical emergency. Episode Transcript Act One “This is the spot.” Andrea told Avery and Kari as they approached the site in projection in which the nearby herd of undead would eventually reach. “What are we supposed to do?” Avery asked her, confused as to why they aren’t diverting the herd closer to where it is now. Kari examined the nearby area, with the highway dividing into multiple different roads, thinking about their next move, “Come over here.” Avery approached Kari, looking in the similar direction, “What am I looking for here?” Kari smiled, “There’s the plan.” Act Two “Please wake up…” Leah told Noah, still comatose from their wreck earlier on. She cried quietly to herself, as a little girl approached her. “Is he okay?” Clementine asked politely. Leah sat quietly for a moment, seemingly ignoring the question, until she finally answered coldly, “I don’t think so.” Clementine twirled her hands together, “My friend is having a baby.” Leah looked at the girl in shock, pouncing out of her chair. Act Three Kenny awoke on a boat, his hands bound behind him like a fly stuck in a spider web. He took note of a man on the dock, who seemed very injured. The man had a gunshot in his back as well as bruises on his face. “HEY! Asshole!” Kenny shouted out to him. The man ignored him, “Gimme some fucking attention buddy.” The man looked to Kenny and limped toward him. “Let me go.” Kenny demanded. The man just laughed. “No.” He told Kenny, and proceeded to continue working on his boat. Act Four “Twelve ounces to apartment 4B…” Cheryl muttered to herself, marking down the rations for the hotel in which the majority of residents live in. Ben leaned his shoulder against a door frame, watching Cheryl, “Need help with anything?” Cheryl asked him, noticing his presence. “No. Just came to see you for a minute.” Ben smirked at her, “How’s the food situation?” “Not so good. We need the others to get back here, and soon, or we’re going to have to cut the rations in half.” Cheryl groaned after this statement, putting her hand up to her forehead in despair. “If it gets that bad, me and Riley will head out and look for some emergency food. We’ve done it before, we’ll do it again.” Ben reassured her, placing his hand on her shoulder. Declan emerged into the room, panting, “There’s something wrong.” Act Five Molly screamed in agony as her contractions occurred. “What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck.” Omid panicked, until Christa laid a good smack across his face. “Shut the hell up, Omid, and go get some ice for Molly.” Christa told him, as he nodded and ran away. Jason asked Amanda if she needed anything just as Riley arrived to assist. “I need some gauze, Jason, if you can run to get more.” Amanda told him. He nodded and went to grab some. “Hey, let me help. I know what I’m doing.” Riley asked Amanda, putting on gloves. “How?” Amanda asked, bewildered. “I’m a double threat. Did a couple years in med school before law school.” Riley smiled at her. “It’s not much, but it’ll have to do. Get in here.” Amanda ordered. Declan, Ben, and Cheryl arrived, asking what they could do. They were ordered to retrieve any pharmaceuticals they had to assist the labor. “We need Amelio.” Riley muttered, looking to Amanda, just as Jason handed her some gauze, “Robbie, Jason, we need you two to find Amelio and bring him here, NOW.” “Yeah, okay.” Jason answered, as him and Robbie went to find Amelio. Act Six “We can divert the herd into that direction, right? If we do that then they’ll eventually get near the water.” Kari told Avery and Andrea, who were both confused. “That’s leading them right into Crawford, that makes no sense.” Andrea answered, with a scoff. “No, it won’t. Because if we can stop them from reaching the water in the first place, it’s a non-issue.” Avery was visibly concerned about this plan, looking at the map Kari sprawled out in front of them, “And how do you think we should do this? Magic?” Kari pointed directly at an intersection where two of the paths met, “The sewers.” Andrea flinched at this thought, worried about the repercussions if this plan were to fail, “If this doesn’t work and they don’t get into the sewers, what then? The herd will head straight to Crawford. Why not just send them in the opposite direction?” Avery understood the plan, defending it with Kari, “Because if we do that we’re putting other people at risk. Our people out there right now, and in the future when we’re scavenging. This way we can get rid of the risk right now. It could work…” Andrea just shook her head and slowly walked away, staring at the herd which was now approaching in the distance, right on time. “It’s here.” Act Seven “So who are you?” Kenny asked the mysterious man who held him captive on the boat. “Not someone you’d be familiar with. Your little group, though, I reckon some of them would know me. If they’re alive, that is.” He snickered to himself. “Son of a bitch, what did you do to them?” “Nothing. Yet.” The man approached Kenny, squatting down to eye level, “Nearly grabbed that kid, the blond one. He would’ve been a good trade. Too bad.” “You sick piece of fucking shit.” Kenny exclaimed, hoping to attract attention. The man slugged his fist against the left side of Kenny’s face. Both Kenny and the man felt pain from this, due to the injuries sustained from unknown causes. “Yer gonna regret that, pal.” Kenny chuckled. The man nodded and walked off the boat to find supplies. Kenny let out a large gasp in pain, feeling it immensely from his thumb. He looked down at his bindings to see his thumb had dislocated out of place. Using this, he wiggled his hand out of the bindings and untied his other arm. Freedom. Act Eight Robbie burst into the room with Amelio in it, as he was speaking to his brother, Theo. “What’s wrong?” Theo asked simultaneously. “Molly’s in labor ‘’’right now’’’ and we need you.” Robbie told Amelio as Jason entered soon after. “Now.” Jason muttered. Amelio and Theo glanced at each other, before following Robbie and Jason to the infirmary to assist with the birth. Someone outside the community watched on through a small crack in the wall. “This is it.” Act Nine Leah exited the infirmary alongside Jason, Robbie, Lane, and Amelio, who were no longer needed. Leah approached Lane as they walked toward David’s room, where he was still comatose. “Do you think there’s a chance for him?” Lane asked, rubbing his eyes. “I don’t know. But we’re free to stay here if he does wake up. As long as this place doesn’t fall, eventually…” Leah replied. “Maybe.” Lane sighed. Act Ten The herd moved faster than anticipated as Andrea, Kari, and Avery quickly moved towards Crawford, gaining no attention on their trek. “I think we ‘’’may’’’ have miscalculated how fast this would move.” Kari muttered, as a walker emerged from the woods. “SHIT!” Avery yelled, as the walker landed on top of him, nagging toward his neck to take a chunk. The walker drew near him as Andrea kicked it in the temple, knocking it clean off of him. Kari continued this attack as he stomped it’s head into the dirt until there was nothing left. “Are you bit?” Andrea asked him quietly. “No, I’m fine.” Avery stood up, stunned. “Shit.” Kari noticed, as a small section of the herd diverted toward them, “the woods, NOW.” The trio retreated into the woods as the section of the herd followed. Andrea reached for her walkie talkie and gasped out, “Project Magenta failed, the herd is diverted, failsafe! Failsafe!” An explosion in the distance rattled the group, coming from near Crawford. Another small section of the herd diverted toward Crawford, as the remainder of the herd pursued another small group of survivors. Act Eleven “It’s coming this way…” Tara muttered under her breath, looking to her companions. Bruce looked to the herd coming straight toward them, alongside the raging fire in the distance, “Is that your place?” Harper emerged from behind a bush, where she was bandaging Lee’s leg wound he had received, “Yeah. The fire’s coming from Crawford...fuck.” “We should get out of here, I’m not getting caught up in this mess.” Nea told her group, with Tara dismissing her. “We’ve been out here way too long, I’m not dying just because a fire fucking scares you, Nea.” Tara scoffed at her, with Nea quieting down. “Brandon, a little help here.” Matt called out as a walker jumped out from behind him, startling him. He used his right leg to kick the walker from behind him before it could reach him, then proceeded to mark the back of it’s head with his blade. “Shit! We gotta go!” Brandon yelled out, with the herd reaching them while they were distracted. “Where’s Andrea and everyone else?” Harper yelled, angry that their mission had clearly failed. “Let’s hope they made it back in one piece.” Brandon answered her, signaling for the group to follow him deeper in the woods, “We can’t go back with this herd in the way. We gotta go.” “Fuck that, I’m going to find Andrea.” Raven told them. “Don’t be so goddamn stupid, you won’t make it two minutes.” Matt told her, dismissing her. “I’ll go with her, we can find them quickly if we try.” Brandon told them. “Your funeral.” Harper told him, leading the rest of the group into the woods, chopping down any walkers in the path. Act Twelve Silence filled the infirmary room, a former nurse’s station at the elementary school as Amanda held the crying baby. Amelio slammed his hand on an unused operating table and looked over to Molly. Her lifeless body, covered in sweat and blood. “I’ll…” Amanda muttered, “I’ll get the baby out of here. Take care of Molly. Please.” Clementine sobbed while Christa comforted her, and Carley covered her mouth with her hand in shock. “This isn’t right. What the hell happened?” Carley asked Riley, who was surprisingly calm. “She lost too much blood. Even with what we had, we just weren’t as prepared as we thought we were, I guess. She was never going to make it.” Riley answered with a sigh. “I’m going back to David’s room. Fuck today.” Leah told Lane, who followed her. Leah fell on her back as an explosion rocked in or nearby Crawford, with Lane falling and hitting his shoulder, as well. The screams of a baby filled the school. Act Thirteen Kari and Andrea fought off walkers as Raven and Brandon neared them, helping them in the nick of time before Kari is attacked. “Glad to see you guys. Where the hell is everyone else?” Kari asked them. “We found a new group, they’re with Harper, Matt, and Lee. Where’s Avery?” Raven replies quickly and out of breath. “We got separated after he almost got bit, ten minutes ago maybe? God, I don’t know, there’s so many damn walkers.” Kari answers, leaning over and putting his hands on his knees. “I’ll go find him, you guys get back to Crawford.” Brandon says, going in the direction Kari pointed them into. “I’m going with you!” Raven told him, but Brandon stopped in his tracks. “They’re exhausted, and in no shape to be fighting anymore. I need you to help Kari and Andrea. Please.” Brandon told her, and she hesitantly nodded in agreement, “I’ll be back soon. With Avery. I promise.” Brandon ran off into a clearing looking for Avery. “Fuck. We gotta go.” Andrea told Raven and Kari as a small group of walkers neared from another direction. They ran off toward Crawford. Act Fourteen Kenny ran from his assailant, into a small building just outside of Crawford, desperate for a way inside. He looked behind him just in time to see the man pointing a pistol at him from a distance. He jumped to the ground as the man begun firing. The man approached him before Kenny could get up and kicked him straight in the stomach. “You’re a smart guy, I’m not trying to kill you. Get the hell up.” The man picked up up by the back of the neck. Kenny took this opportunity to jab his thumb into a gunshot wound in the man’s leg, causing him to scream out in pain and kick Kenny in the face, “I need your help to get in there. But maybe you don’t gotta be alive...just walking.” The man pointed the gun at Kenny, and took a shot, missing as Kenny dove once more. “Fuck.” He said, looking to Kenny. But it was too late. The bullet impacted with a large tank of propane, causing fire to shoot out the side, right into the man. He screeched in pain as Kenny grabbed his fallen gun. He ran, as the man painfully attempted to chase after him. Kenny attempted to shoot him to finish him off, but before he could, the man fell to the group. Once again, it was too late, and Kenny shot three more rounds into the propane tank, causing an explosion that rocked the building, sending Kenny and the man flying outside. Act Fourteen Harper led her small group consisting of her, Matt, Tara, Lee, Bruce, and Nea back to Crawford where they ran into the burning building outside. “It’s not inside. But it’s damn near close to the wall. There’s a door in here we hid so we could get inside in case of an emergency. Someone was trying to get in, I think.” Harper looked around, scanning the area for any signs of life. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Kenny lying on the ground, unconscious. Lee limped toward Kenny, attempting to wake him up, “Ken, get up, man! What the hell happened to you?” “Kat, shhhh...I’m trynna get some sleep here.” Kenny mumbled, before halting awake, “LEE!” “What the hell happened to you? We thought you were dead?” “I thought I was, I found a boat and some guy was in there. He tied me up but I got out and he tried to kill me, but he shot the gas tank or whatever and killed himself. Dumb fucker.” Kenny chuckled, as a walker approached. Burnt all to hell but still recognizable, Tara looked at the walker. “Dumbass. Of course he got himself killed.” Tara looked at Barnes, reanimated, as Harper and Matt were shocked to see him. “I thought you killed that son of a bitch?” Matt asked Harper, confused. “Could’ve sworn I did.” Harper answered, preparing to shoot Barnes in the head. Tara grabbed Harper’s gun slowly and lowered it, “Let him suffer like that.” Harper hesitantly and silently agreed, and the group, and Kenny, returned to the walls of Crawford quickly, preparing to put out the fire raging before it consumed Crawford. Act Fifteen “Everybody, please calm down! This won’t help!” Janine yelled out with Theo at her side to the concerned citizens of Crawford. “We’re gonna DIE HERE. DON’T YOU SEE THAT?!” Someone yelled out from the crowd, trying to get into the concessions to escape with some supplies. “Stop. It’s outside the walls. Barely, but it is. There’s no way it will spread, the walls are made of metal and there’s no buildings nearby.” Theo attempted to calm the crowd down to no avail. “Let us leave!” Some members of the crowd chanted as Theo pushed some back. Theo was knocked down and stepped on by some people as they attempted to get in before someone fired a shot in the air, stopping them in their tracks. Janine helped Theo to his feet. His ankle was twisted and his arm was cut open, “You FUCKING IDIOTS.” Janine yelled out to the scared citizens. Riley approached holding her gun, attempting to calm down the crowd, “We’ve got it under control! We have some people heading out right now to hopefully put out the fire. Please return to your homes, everything is under control.” The crowd mumbled desparingly, as Riley piped up once more. “I won’t ask twice.” Act Sixteen Janine helped Theo into the infirmary as Riley grabbed a few bandages to fix his arm. “You won’t need stitches, but you are looking pretty bad on the ankle. You may have to stay off of it for a few days.” She told him, as he nodded slowly. “This sucks.” He chuckled, and sighed rubbing his forehead. “AMELIO WE NEED YOU!” Shouting was heard outside the infirmary. Act Seventeen Amanda attempted desperately to calm down the newborn baby, who was completely terrified after the recent explosion. She sat in her home with Amelio. “I just can’t believe she’s gone. Do you think…?” She asked, before stopping. “What is it?” Amelio asked her, grabbing her forearm gently. “Was there anything I could’ve done? To stop her from dying?” “I don’t think so. You did your best with the circumstances we had. And sometimes it fucking blows but you tried. That’s what counts.” Amelio comforted her as she smiled, before hearing someone yelling his name outside the apartment. Act Eighteen “Can we be let inside now? We’ve been waiting forever.” Tara asked Christa, who was stationed at the gate while Omid and Carley kept an eye on the fire while some Crawford citizens attempted to cease the blaze, “I told you, we got your guy Kenny and that girl Harper and a couple others. We’re chill, but they’re looking around.” “What’s going on?” Amelio asked Christa as he approached her. “They just showed up. This woman and some guy.” Christa answered, before being cut off. “It’s Bruce, but okay.” He chuckled. “Right…” Christa raised an eyebrow, “Well regardless, we don’t know you people, and unless-” “The fuck’s goin’ on here?” Kenny asked, being helped along by Lee and Matt. “You’re back!” Amelio shouted. “Told ya.” Tara half-smiled, “Now open the goddamn door, please.” Christa gave her a stink eye, before Tara spoke up again. “I said please…” Co-Stars * Gavin Hammon as Kenny Campbell * Erin Yvette as Molly Grey * Andrew J. West as Barnes Cooke * Mara Junot as Christa Watts * Owen Thomas as Omid Lenays * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Marsh Deaths * Molly * Barnes Cooke (Alive) Trivia * First appearance of Izzie Grey. * Last appearance of Molly Grey. * Last appearance of Barnes Cooke.